peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 April 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-04-17 ; Comments *(400 Box files) Possibly a contender for the lowest sound quality of a Peel show yet, sounds like a tinny transistor radio wandering around the sound stage, which does not do the reggae tracks any favours. Also, it could do with speeding up by at least 3%. Yet it is still a very interesting listen, with some sparky fresh tunes by the likes of 'Fatal' Microbes. It is left to one's imagination what this show might have sounded like blasting out of a top quality late 70s hifi or some beefy headphones under the covers... *(Hinton Box file) A distinct improvement in SQ over the former, in rather hissy but more than bearable stereo. However, the pause button is heavily in evidence. Tracks marked §. Sessions *Patrik Fitzgerald, #3. Recorded 1979-04-10. No known commercial release. *Vipers, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1979-02-27. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File b' *Patrik Fitzgerald: Tonight (Peel Session) § *Leyton Buzzards: Saturday Night (Beneath The Plastic Palm Trees) (7") Chrysalis CHS 2288 *Captain Sinbad and Sugar Minott: Pressure Rock *Members: Soho-A-Go-Go (album - At The Chelsea Nightclub) Virgin V 2120 *Vipers: Too Rough (Peel Session) § *Bears: Decisions (b/w 7" - Insane) Good Vibrations International GVI GOT ONE *Piranhas: Coloured Music (7" - Jilly/Coloured Music) Attrix RB/04/SUE *Tubeway Army: Praying To The Aliens (album - Replicas) Beggars Banquet BEGA 7 § *Patrik Fitzgerald: Improve Myself (Peel Session) § *Millie Jackson: A Moment's Pleasure (album - A Moment's Pleasure) Spring 2391 395 *'File a' *Jah Lloyd: Sweat And Tears (album - Black Moses) Front Line FL 1031 *Vipers: 'You're So Strange' (Peel Session) :(JP - 'And I know there are one or two people judging from the letters which that I get that there are one or two people as I say that don't care for the Undertones. This is to me - I can't imagine why that should be, it is a strange fancy but nevertheless there are such peaople. they might be saying to themselves - "well 44 minutes into the programme and Peel hasn't played Jimmy Jimmy yet, perhaps tonight we aren't going to get it." Well, no such luck ') *Undertones: Jimmy Jimmy (7") Sire SIR 4015 *'Fatal' Microbes: Beautiful Pictures (split 12" with Poison Girls - Violence Grows) Small Wonder Weeny 3 *Scruffs: Shakin *Bags: Survive (7") Dangerhouse BAG 199 *Penetration: Danger Signs (7") Virgin VS 257 § *Patrik Fitzgerald: Suicidal Wreck (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'Patrik Fitzgerald, who brings to piano playing much of the finesse and elegance that Alexandria Mary Anfield (15 months) brings to wetting the floor....') *Motorhead: Overkill (7") Bronze BRO 67 § *Notsensibles: Death To The Disco (7") Bent BENT 5 § *Jackie Mittoo: Instramanic *'Remainder on file c only' *Patrik Fitzgerald: 'All The Splattered Children' (Peel Session) § *Patrik Fitzgerald: 'Dance Music / Late Night' (Peel Session) § *Wire: 'Dot Dash (7")' (Harvest) § *David Bowie: 'Boys Keep Swinging (7")' (RCA) § (19 April 1979) :(JP: 'I like the slightly rough and ready....') *Damned: 'Love Song (7")' (Chiswick) § (19 April 1979) *King Tubby & Michael Campbell: 'Internal Energy (7")' (Dread At The Controls) § (19 April 1979) *J.J. Burnel: 'Do the European (LP-Euroman Cometh)' (United Artists) § (19 April 1979) :(JP: 'Well, I don't know.') *Urban Disturbance: 'Wild Boys In Cortina's (split 7" with V.I.P.)' (Rok) § *'unknown' § File ;Name *a) 075-790417a.mp3 *b) 075-790417b.mp3 *c) BH012 JP 1979-04-17 Side A ;Length *a) 00:39:39 *b) 00:41:00 *c) 00:46:34 ;Other *a) & b) Files created from T075 of 400 Box. *c) File created from BH012 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. ;Available * a) Mooo * b) Mooo * c) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Hinton Box